Hamato or Oroku? 11: I, Monster
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: The Turtles and Casey go out to an abandoned warehouse district to get some training done, but are they alone? Rated T for language and safety. 2003'verse


_I'm… a dumbass. Don't mind me lmao_

* * *

_"I awoke in the mud and the slime of a filthy river. I don't know where I am or even who I am. I'm haunted by glimpses... momentary fragments of a life I think I had. But what life do I have now? What am I, but a monster? And now all will fear me... because everything fears the monster."_

_-?_

_"POSTED. NO TRESPASSING,"_ the sign said. The Turtles and Casey walked up to it, Casey with a wide smile on his face.

"Is it perfect or what?" the blue-haired man asked, chuckling behind his mask. "Used to take the train here after school and raise some hell!"

Leo glanced at him.

"Or, eh… Get away from it all," he corrected himself.

"I didn't know there were places like this anymore in the Burrows," Donnie commented, "Room to move, shadows everywhere to hide in…"

"It's like a ninja playground!" Mikey smiled.

"Whatdaya think, Leo?" Casey asked, and the other turtles cringed lightly as Leo was silent for a second.

"We're losing daylight," Leo stated harshly.

"Yes, sir, Mister Sunshine, sir," Raph mocked, running ahead of Leo and jumping the fence.

Leo growled, but didn't say anything as the rest of them jumped the fence. Casey tried to, but got his leg caught on a pole and fell chest-first to the ground. "Oowwmm…"

Raph shook his head with a roll of his eyes and a smirk, going to help the man up.

"Alright! We ready to play?" Mikey called.

"What's this screwy game called again?" Casey asked, running to catch up with them.

"Yeah, you guys never explained it to me," Leo added.

"It's called Stealth Hunter," Mikey explained, none of them noticing the figure above them in a window, watching, "And yours truly is the Stealth Master. I get 30 seconds head start, and then you guys start hunting."

At Casey and Leo's confused looks, Don chuckled. "Imagine Capture the Flag ninja style," he said, "He'll be wearing a bandana that we have to take from him. So far, none of us has been able to protect the bandana for longer than 15 minutes."

"But then," Mikey started, and Leo rolled his eyes, having heard this story before, "none of you is Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion! And-" He ducked as Raph swatted at him, "he who moves in the shadows~"

"Hey, shadow," Raph smirked, and Leo looked up as he heard a rock fall from above, "think fast." He flicked the yellow bandana at Mikey, making the turtle yelp. Raph started laughing, and Mikey was about to take the bandana, but Leo grabbed it first.

"Let's see if you can catch someone new," he said to them. Don started the timer as he ran off, out of sight almost immediately.

"Well, there you go then," Don said, putting an arm around Mikey. "You better find him first, Mr. Battle Nexus Champion."

The others chuckled as the 30-second timer ran out and went after the leader in blue, Mikey grumbling as he did.

* * *

Leo, not completely understanding the game still and wanting to investigate the sound he'd heard, went back to where they had started a few minutes later. He looked around, and gasped as he heard another rock fall. He immediately jumped to the building where he'd heard it from, looking around.

He whipped around, looking for the source of the noise. "I know you're there," he growled, trying to figure out if it was one of his brothers or someone else.

He ducked out of the way of a kunai and jumped up into a hole in the roof as he saw a green hand withdraw. "Nice try, Michelangelo," he called, running quickly to another building, zig-zagging to make sure no one found him.

He heard another thud and turned around, swords out of their sheathes. That wasn't his brothers. That wasn't even Casey.

"Who's-"

Something hit his head, and he blacked out.

* * *

Raph and Don were looking around near the building Mikey had said that he'd seen Leo in, but could not find any traces of him.

"'Ey, I think I found him!" Casey called, and they all ran over to where he was. He was standing next to a pile of stones, which was shaking. "Pretty sad, in my opinion."

"I don't think dat's Leo," Raph chuckled. "He ain't dis bad."

He walked up to the pile, kicking off the top. He then groaned as a bunch of rats came out from under it, and then a whole swarm. "EW!" he groaned, hopping out of the way as they all ran out.

"Dang, I didn't realize he'd be so good at this…" Mikey said, rubbing the back of his head. Don rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I mean… It's Leo!" Raph sputtered, hand on his head. "It's not like he ain't great at hidin'. An' wit' dis whole 'I gotta be better and better' thing he's got goin' it's gon' take a dang while to find 'im."

Mikey groaned. "This is why I'm always the runner! So I don't have to do this!"

Casey chuckled with Raph, both pointing at Mikey in a teasing manner. Mikey whined at them, crossing his arms.

* * *

_I had this done for a while, I just didn't post it. Oof. Review? _

_Also! I'm working on a long One-Shot right now so that's part of my excuse that I'm not posting!_

_Shadow_


End file.
